Ranfeld
is a in the story. Biography Ranfeld is one of the Four Heavenly Lords, and the Grand Master of the Dark Knight Order. The Daemon Lord Ranfeld is well-known to humans, the strongest Daemon serving the evil Demon King. He is the father of Rephard and Raely. History When the Hero of Light's Party invaded the Land of Nargol, Ranfeld and his Dark Knights faced the female members when Reiji was absent. The girls struggled until Reiji saves them. Felton was Ranfeld's second in command, he carried the severe injured Ranfeld and ordered a withdrawal. Argad and Zyresd sacrificed themselves to save Ranfeld. Ranfeld barely escaped with his life. Appearance He has dark-coloured skin with well-featured face, and with pale blond hair. Kuroki thinks he resembles a | |Yankī}} lad who loves to cosplay. He has goat-like horns on both sides of his head. He wore a jet-black armour. Personality Although he is strict with the Demon King Army, but he is kind to his subordinates. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Atar :He has a rivally with Atar. ;Kuroki :His first impression of Kuroki wasn't good. He looked down on him because he looked like a Yarf, and believed him to be weaker than Reiji. This proven wrong when Kuroki was able to overwhelmed him in both martial arts and magic. He developed fear towards Kuroki as he had single-handily defeated the Order of the Holy Knights. :He discarded his personal feelings and lowered his head to Kuroki, in order to learn the sword from him. ;Modus :He is loyal to Modus. ;Raely :Daughter. ;Rephard :Son. ;Reiji :He resents Reiji for killing his subordinates. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Ranfeld recovered his wounds in the Demon King palace, he addresses to Modus that the Chivalric Order of Dark Knights can still fight. Ranfeld dismisses Kuroki saying borrowing him with an unknown nature is dangerous, and most of all he seems weaker than the Hero of Light. He forces Kuroki to fight, only for Kuroki to defeat Ranfeld unarmed. Ranfeld unleashes Black Flames magic on Kuroki, but Kuroki managed to distinguish it with his hand. It made Ranfeld speechless. Furthermore Kuroki managed to learn Black Flames from Ranfeld. Chiyuki thinks back on the recent attack by Ranfeld and the Dark Knights. The Horn of the Holy Dragon King Ranfeld and his Dark Knights were patrolling around the Acheron Mountains. The Evil God's Labyrinth He was present when Modus requested Kuroki to rescue Nut. When Murenas and Uhrwald argue in the presence of the Demon King, Ranfeld threatens them if they continued. The Black Storm Ranfeld contacted with Kuroki through communication magic, they will meet at the labyrinth. Ranfeld and his dark knights waits for Kuroki in labyrinth. When Kuroki asked for him being in the labyrinth, Ranfeld explains that they came to temporary manage the labyrinth. Kuroki warns Ranfeld about Zand. Ranfeld flew on his Thunder Dragon to Ariadia Republic because he knows the Hero of Light is up to something. Ranfeld rebukes Uhrwald for abandoning his subordinates and questioned his suspicious actions. Ranfeld challenged the hero to a duel. He faces Reiji, Chiyuki and Nao. He fights a one on one fight with Reiji. Reiji was dominating Reiji, Chiyuki broadcast the fight with her magic. His right arm with the thunderclap sword was cut off. He is frustrated with Reiji stealing his sword. His subordinates came out to protect Ranfeld. Ranfeld shouted at his subordinates to escape. Uhrwald came out to defend Ranfeld, Uhrwald decided to buy some time for Ranfeld and the Dark knights to escape. Reiji unleashed thousands light bullets at the demons. Ranfelds orders everybody to escape. However the attack didn't arrive as Kuroki absorb the light bullets. Kuroki scolds Ranfeld for foolishly fighting Reiji. Ranfeld explains that he came to save Uhrwald. Ranfeld and the Demon King army retreated back to the labyrinth. Ranfeld was under house arrest in Nargol. The Phantom's Death Capital He attends in the Nargol Pantheon meeting as a low-ranking God. Ranfeld volunteered to confront Zarxis in his territory. Modus quickly rejects him as Ranfeld couldn't win. Abilities He has the power comparable to the Divine race. Ranfeld is the strongest Daemon. He is hundreds times stronger than the Lesser Demon. He wields a His swordsmanship was equal to Shirone, and he possesses strong magic resistance. His mount is a Thunder Dragon. * Development His point of view is the . References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Dark Knight Category:Devil